What was Always There
by InfamousAA
Summary: <html><head></head>A story of Inuyasha and Sango after the defeat of Naraku, the completion of the Shikon jewel shard gathering A debate over what to do with the Shikon jewels useage Kagome leaves the Feudal Era forever. Inuyasha Sango Shippou become family Suck at Summarys</html>


_**What was Always There**_

**A/N: First story for ! Haters are welcome to hate, if you don't like it after the first few paragraphs don't read anymore. Anyway constructive criticism is welcome reviews are always accepted**

**Ch.1 _Realization_**

It had been over a week since the defeat of Naraku, and the group had yet to decide what was to be done with the Shikon no Tama. Miroku was indifferent to the decision considering Naraku's defeat freed him of the accursed Wind Tunnel. Shippou had no say in the debate especially when he was no more than a young kitsune.

Kagome could care less since she was going to be leaving for good in a few short hours. Sango and Inuyasha were the only ones arguing of the jewels use. The discussion was not over selfish, but unselfish usage.

"Sango-chan forget about my desire to become a full Yokai, getting your brother,Kohaku returned to normal is more important." said the slightly aggravated Hanyou. "But Inuyasha-kun, this may be your..." Sango tried to argue but was interrupted by Inuyasha "no buts' Sango, I don't care if I have to stay a 'Hanyou' for the rest of my life, your happiness is more important than my selfish desires." he said with a grin.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha with teary eyes, blushing she bowed slightly. "Besides I have the Tetsaiga, so I can take..." his eyes widened at the sudden embrace. "Thank...you I- Inuyasha-kun!" she sobbed into his chest. This caught Inuyasha off guard; he grinned slightly placing a hand firmly on her hip, letting his left hand lay gently atop her head. She gripped his Haori tighter at the sudden warmth his body gave off. "Your welcome Sango-chan!" he smirked.

After Sango had a chance to calm down she released her grip on him. He smiled a sincere smile, as he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes; this made her blush madly.

Suddenly reality began to come back into perspective. Realizing they had a crowd watching they turned away from each other. "Well that was interesting" exclaimed the lecherous monk.

"Whatever" shouted both Inuyasha and Sango in annoyance. "Anyway here, Sango-chan" said the hanyou as he presented her with the Shikon no Tama. Sango hesitantly accepted it "well now that that's settled, I guess it's time we went our separate ways" suggested Miroku. Kagome immediately said her goodbye's, then took off in the direction of the well. Miroku was next to leave after heartfelt goodbyes.

Shippou had already made it known that he was going to stay with Inuyasha regardless from the very beginning. Leaving only Sango and Kirara left to ponder their next move. "Well... Sango-chan I guess this is it? Hopefully we'll meet again." said Inuyasha with a faint smile. "Oh yeah" he exclaimed as he pulled out a Black and Purple Haori like Demon-slayers outfit with the exception of the hood. "I had that old hag Kaede make this for you; since you fight a lot I figured it be nice if you had plenty of protection, it deflects and repels just about anything like mine." he grinned widely.

"Inu-kun" Sango stammered _'You really care that much?'_ she thought to her self. She accepted it. She watched as he turned to leave with the kitsune. _'I have to confess now, I'm sure he feels the same way about me why else would he go so far to make sure I was taken care of.'_ Kirara purred loudly drawing her master's attention, she rubbed against Sango's leg before giving a reassuring mew. "Thanks Kirara" she said softly. "**Inuyasha-kun**" she yelled as she tried to catch up to him/them.(**A/N: Shippou's with him**)

Inuyasha stopped cold in his tracks, with confusion _'Why is Sango following me? Does she want to come with me?' _he asked himself, as he gave Sango time to get caught up to them. "Yeah, Sango-chan?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. "Inuyasha-kun, I... I want to go with you and Shippou" she stated with a mixture of sadness and insecurity in her voice.

"Sa- Sango-chan are you sure? I mean why would you want to stay with a worthless hanyou like me? I'd just be a waste of your time." he expressed with self hatred and hurt emitting from his tone. He quickly turned away hiding the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha-kun, I- I don't understand, why would you think something like that?" she asked reaching out trying to touch his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off. "Sango it wouldn't be smart... every time I've ever had someone say that, and I let them come with me...They...They always end up dead because of me." he said, before finally breaking down into tears. His back still facing Sango.

"Inuyasha-kun, I'm sure it's wasn't your fault. Besides I know the dangerous circumstances that come in conjunction with being with you, but regardless I want to be with you, Inu-kun I love you I have for awhile and I want to be with you more than anything." she said reassuringly and truthfully. Inuyasha turned to face Sango, his eyes meeting hers.

"I love you too Sango-chan, I..." before he could finish, his lips became one with hers, she playfully pushed him down so that she was on top of him. He timidly licked her lips asking for entrance. Parting her lips slightly she felt his tongue enter her mouth, soon finding herself doing the same to him. Their tongues playfully wrestled for dominance, hesitantly Inuyasha pulled away, a strand of saliva left their lips. The new couple blushed madly at one another as they tried to catch their breath's.

They turned to see Shippou with blood dripping from his nose. "So Inuyasha, Sango are u guys going to be like...my new mom and dad now!" asked the little fox with enthusiasm. The couple blushed at each other before nodding. "Of course Shippou!" they said in unison as they got up off the ground. Shippou began to cry, both Inuyasha and Sango embraced the young child "It's okay Shippou you were always like a son to me anyways" cooed the hanyou trying to calm the kitsune. "Shippou it's okay Inuyasha-kun and I love you, and so does Kirara!" said the last Taiji-ya slayer. Kirara mewed in agreement. They continued to hold Shippou close, flattered that the boy felt so strongly about them.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story so far, I plan to continue this story and update at least twice a month. But being in school, and taking several higher grade classes, it would depend on how much free time I have. Again review and favorite if you enjoyed this FanFic. Also don't be a bitch and flame because you don't like this, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, it helps me know what to improve on. 'DUECES'**


End file.
